


One Chance

by xiaa



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: 123cock, Blow Job, Humor, Illustrated, M/M, Melodrama, PWP, Shameless Smut, everything, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaa/pseuds/xiaa
Summary: After escorting Lady Anne and Pope Agnes to the Fire Crystal, Janne meets up with Yew and co and gets wrecked. He does not however expect to wake up in the Yunohana hot springs. JannexYew. shameless smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and first ... smut, please don't hurt me. I worked pretty hard on it, and even worked up the courage to ask my bf to proofread it and help me a lot with the wording for certain parts and stuff. Of course hard work doesn't equal quality, so please keep that in mind. I don't know tldr I just wanted to try writing a fanfic but all it did was give me anxiety.
> 
> While I know Janne and Yew are both 16 in the game, I aged them up in my head when writing them. I even drew them a bit older in the artwork (I know that anime is a huge influence in my art, and I haven't really mastered drawing diverse bodytypes yet, but I did the best I could!) Please age them up when you read this fic in your head if their ages make you uncomfortable. I tagged the warning just in case though.
> 
> With all that said, this fic takes place at the end of Ch2, the second time you fight Janne I think?

Anne saw everything, and everything she saw, she reported back to his Majesty.

When Janne first returned from Pilgrim’s Grove, he found her next to his Majesty’s side, briefing him on Janne’s failure to kill Yew Geneolgia.

The second time, when both Nikolai and he had failed to kill Yew at the Eternian Central Command, there she was again, already at his Majesty’s side.

“We delayed them enough for the Skyhold to take off,” Janne answered when Anne confronted him before the next mission. He poured himself a cup of tea from the pot Nikolai had prepared earlier. The kitchen was empty save for them; Angelo had just left to deliver breakfast to the Kaiser.

“But you didn't kill even one of them, Janne? That would have been a huge hit to their morale.” Lady Anne piped at him. She flew around to keep eye contact with Janne, who only half listened as he looked around for some food. Angelo must have left some extra non-battle snacks in here somewhere.

He wanted to point out to Anne how his Majesty also didn't kill Yew during Pope Agnès’ kidnapping, but well, he knew better than to start discourse about the Kaiser of all things.

“I’d like to see you take on four asterisk bearers, and tell me how you fare.” Janne checked under each of the cloches on the counter to look for some pastries or anything to go with the tea. One hid a stack of pancakes, probably for Aimee. The next one however, had a plateful of tarts. Not likely someone would miss one or two of them. “It's not my fault Bella and Cu just handed over their asterisks to them.” He said popping one into his mouth.

“You mean like what you did?”

An unfortunate crumb fell down the wrong pipe throwing him into a coughing fit. He drank the rest of the tea to wash it down.

When his coughing stopped, she flew in his face, grabbing his cheek sharply between her tiny hands. “Just don't mess up today when we overload the Fire Crystal. The Kaiser might let you off easy but don't think I will if I catch you throwing the fight. Again.” She threatened, and flew away shortly after.

  
  


“Just who do you think is holding back?!” Janne shouted after her, then rubbed his cheek when she was out of earshot. “Dammit.”

As long as they overload the Crystal, nothing else mattered.

\---

Janne escorted Pope Agnès and Lady Anne to and from the fire crystal later that day. Not long after, Yew and his party arrived - late as usual. It looked like they picked up new asterisks along the way. From what his Majesty ordered, he needed to buy enough time to allow the Skyhold to take off to Florem.

Janne played his part taunting Yew, knowing Anne would soon be watching after she finished reporting back to the Kaiser.

He underestimated them and found himself knelt down, a deep cut in his back, his side split open.

The warm blood soaked through his clothes and paved a small trail down the altar into the abyss below. Yew and his friends were closing in from the front, weapons still drawn.

Janne steadied his labored breathing despite his heart beat echoing in his head, as if ticking down his final seconds. He couldn’t will himself to stand without the stinging pain in his side agitating further.

A part of him was proud for Yew, for having the guts to come this far. A part of him wished they never had to fight at all. Janne still believed in his Majesty’s goal to create a world where his parents could live in peace, but betraying Yew was a different matter. Yew shouldn't have been fighting in this war, he was too innocent. They had tried to take him out of the battle beforehand, but then Yew had to wake up back in Gathelatio. Yew had to keep fighting and following them. Yew had to discover the traitorous side of him.

Janne coughed as the taste of metal filled his mouth. He focused on Yew, or tried to, but his vision blurred every few seconds. They were closing in. He had one chance out - to fall.

He closed his eyes,leaned back, and welcomed the abyss below as he lost the last bit of consciousness he had.

~~~

~~~

There was a tingling sensation, spreading across his side. It felt similar to a holy magic spell Nikolai often casted on him.

Janne’s eyes snapped awake, and he was promptly splashed with water as Yew startled and fell backwards.

“Wah! Sorry, Janne! I didn’t mean to scare you, I just, it was still bruised so I thought I could - Are you ok?” Yew recovered less than elegantly and began wading over.

Janne wiped the water out of his eyes, having trouble believing any of this. This was… Yunohana? The hot springs? And that was Yew just now. How long was he out? Did the Skyhold leave already? 

“Let me get this straight.” He held up a hand, stopping Yew from getting any closer. “You and your friends are still fighting the Kaiser, right?”

Nod.

“You and your friends beat the crap out of me.”

Nod.

“Now… you’re healing me? Your enemy?”

“N-not exactly, you’re not-”

“What the heck Yew? What are you thinking?!” Janne splashed water on him, as payback for earlier, “Are you trying to humiliate me?”

“What? No! I-I-I’d never….Of course not!” Yew sputtered while wiping the water out of his eyes.

“...!” What was he doing? He was about to unleash a full on rant at Yew. There was no point in explaining that Anne had been suspicious of him, and the longer this dragged on, the more he'd have to think up to counter her when he got back. 

Everyone in the Skyhold was probably laughing their pants off at him for getting captured, and no doubt the Kaiser would have his hide when he made it back. Probably more so if he found out that Janne was currently naked in the hot springs of Yunohana with his Majesty’s darling little brother.

“Janne, watch out!”

He tripped when his foot got caught under some...one? And he fell headfirst into the water.

A wet mess, Janne tried to cough out the water he swallowed, twisting around to see who he tripped over.

It was Tiz, snoring peacefully, completely unaware of his surroundings. It was pretty dark; it must have been early in the morning.

“He helped me get you into the Springs, and was suppose to help me get you out, but…” Yew tried to explain, reaching his hand down to help Janne up, but getting it slapped in return. 

“Janne...”

“Look Yew.” Janne ordered, making sure Yew had eye contact before he continued. He had to break this last sliver of hope Yew still had for him. It’d be more cruel to give him false hope. “I betrayed you. I’ve tried to kill you and your friends three… no, four times already. I’m part of the reason why you're on this mission to save pope Agnès. Just what part of me is still redeemable to you? How can you expect to defeat the Kaiser if you can't even kill me? Stop holding back.”

Yew’s expression grew stiff, then It twisted into what looked like anger: “You keep telling me not to hold back, but you’re the one holding back!” Yew shouted at him, voice wavering and eyes glistening against the full moon. “You could have killed me back in Pilgrim’s Grove, before you came out as a traitor, but you never did!”

Janne froze, reliving the memories that surfaced.

Janne and Nikolai forced Yew to take the bridge not only to save time, but as a convenient solution to dispose of him. All it would have taken is a simple push - nobody would ever know. He remembered how pathetic Yew looked: eyes squeezed shut, clutching onto Janne’s arm for dear life, shaking each step of the way. Janne finally just got fed up and carried this whimpering crybaby across.

While Yew was distracted writing in his diary, Janne should have snuck up and driven his blade through Yew’s heart right there. The Crystalguard were complete pushovers, so if Yew’s scream attracted anybody, Janne was confident he could cut each of them down. Instead, he just got carried away talking to Yew and reminiscing about their time back at Al Kempis, not wanting their friendship and camaraderie to end.

What really cut into his gut was when Yew came to find him in the woods after he had finished off the Crystalguard stationed there. He stood there, watching the expressions pass through Yew’s face: the conflicting horror, disbelief, denial, sadness, and betrayal. Janne was thankful for Pope Agnès’ interruption, and glad she managed to snap some common sense into Yew to escape. He was glad he didn’t have to kill Yew that night.

And now Yew stood in front of him, short, scrawny, and flustered, blocking his way. If Janne had to guess, it was almost like Yew was trying to intimidate him. “I was having trouble believing you didn’t hold back at the Eternia Central Command, Janne. Compared to how you fought today, it’s obvious you were.”

Janne stayed silent, not sure how to respond, running his mind through the entire situation. If a blockhead like Yew figured all this out, then no wonder Anne got on his case. But nobody else ever approached the subject as directly as this. Come to think of it, they didn’t have to. The Empire had so far succeeded in awakening the Crystals and obtaining the Compass. Maybe that’s why his Majesty never called him out on it before.

So everyone already knew. Except him.

“You don’t want to fight me any more than I want to fight you,” Yew cried, voice cracking the same way it used to years back. “Is there anything that will make you change your mind?”

“If you come up with something, I’d like to know too.” Janne said finally, sighing. Janne wasn’t about the betray the Kaiser; he had come too far for his revenge, killed too many to turn back now. They almost had the final crystal. He couldn’t abandon it all, even for Yew.

In the midst of all this, Yew took a deep breath, and closed the distance between their lips clumsily.

If Yew thought this would buy him some time he was absolutely right. 

Everyone on the Skyhold would give him hell when he got back anyway. Well, maybe there would be some consequences for making out with the Kaiser’s little brother, but when Yew started to pry his tongue in between Janne’s lips he decided: _Worth it._

He wrapped his arms around Yew drawing him closer. The openly wanton kiss had Janne kissing back, nipping at Yew’s lip before dipping into his mouth himself. It was like Yew had found the key to the lock holding him him back, all it took was the courage to use it. 

He tilted Yew’s head back and deepened the kiss. Yew did not disappoint in the way he moaned deep into the kiss when Janne ran his hand down the small of Yew’s back. He missed the friendship they had, when things were more simple. When they were back in school, cramming for their next class instead of waging war throughout Luxendarc.

Janne was so preoccupied reminiscing that when Yew snuck his hand between them to curl around his length, he jumped and broke the kiss.

“Sorry, I-” Yew’s voice wavering and face flushed a deep enough color he could even tell in the moonlight. Then meekly, “Uhm um, ...too forward?”

Janne bit back a laugh. That must have taken some nerve from a shy scaredy-cat like Yew, and he wasn’t going to discourage him. “What’s wrong, Yew? Did you start something you’re afraid to finish?” Janne patted one of the flat stone frame surrounding the springs. “Come on, sit.”

Swallowing, Yew waded over and hoisted himself up on the side shivering slightly when the heat of the hot springs left him. Janne settled himself between Yew’s legs. He admired Yew’s body, running his fingers over the bumps and curves of developing muscle. Yew let out a laugh, at the tickling touch. Yew spent most of his time studying indoors so he was mostly soft, despite their fencing lessons together. But Janne could feel feel some harder muscle beginning to form over the skinny chest, most likely from joining the three cavaliers and embarking on this quest. Yew had grown more than he knew, and would keep on growing.

Janne leaned into Yew’s chest, taking in the scent, and trailing kisses all down his chest and stomach. He blew a small breath on Yew’s soft brown trail, teasing for what would follow. He set his hands on either side of Yew’s hips to keep them stable, then licked his lips before taking Yew’s erection in his mouth.

“Janne!” Yew gasped, biting down on his lip soon after to stop himself from waking up Tiz. Yew wasn’t expecting the sudden moist heat to swallow him - his hands threaded into Janne’s hair, clawing at his scalp, hips struggling to buck against his firm grip, seeking more depth as Janne’s tongue pushed and trailed up and down the velvet soft skin of Yew’s shaft, searching for the right amount of friction and speed.

Somewhere along the line, Yew had lost control of stifling his moans and Janne could feel the blood rush to his groin. He quickened the pace, fully aware of what Yew was doing to his own aching cock.

He reached down with one hand to stroke himself while the other clasped around Yew’s cock. He combed through the short brown curls at base of Yew’s dick before reaching down and cupping the balls gently in his palm, feeling them tense suddenly as he did.

A cry of ecstasy rang through the night and Yew’s taste filled his mouth. Janne ran his tongue around the softening erection to help milk out the last of the semen, stopping when Yew finished riding out the orgasm, chest rising and falling trying to catch his breath after it ended.

  


He gathered as much as he could in his mouth and spat it out on his hand, allowing it to coat his fingers for what came next. Yew was still recovering, unaware they were moving on to the next act.

“Relax,” Janne advised, supporting Yew as he leaned him back, carefully pushing a finger inside. Every bit of him tried to hold his patience long enough, to finish preparing both Yew and himself; the moans Yew made when he brushed over a certain spot didn’t help.

Yew locked gazes with Janne before pulling him down and crashing their lips together for a sloppy kiss. Janne wasn’t sure that Yew would appreciate the taste of semen, but he didn’t recoil after making it in.

Yew’s hands combed through his hair, and dragged down his back, leaving a fading trail where they passed. When the hands reached his throbbing erection, he broke the kiss. 

“Janne?”

“Turn around.” Janne ordered.

Yew barely had time to brace himself over the frame of the hot spring when Janne sank himself deep inside his entrance, reveling in the tightness and warmth surrounding it. Heat built up within him with every thrust as he searched for a rhythm, leaving Yew to keep up. “I thought… ah! You would want to…! Whether you decided to leave or sta-ah!”

The water splashed violently around them as he slammed his erection inside Yew, trying any way he could to satiate the hunger inside of him. Every one of Yew’s mewls and whimpers served only to make it grow.

Yew yelped when he lost his footing on a particularly sharp thrust, and apologized, worried about ruining everything. Janne tempered his lust long enough to help him back up. When he bent forward to steady Yew’s leg, his dick slid impossibly deeper inside from the change in angle and both of them groaned at the new found pleasure. Janne leaned forward and buried his face between Yew’s shoulder bones, giving in to the primal urge to bite and mark him. Feeling his partner tighten around him, Janne reached down between Yew’s legs and grabbed the hardening flesh, stroking in time while he kept plunging his raging dick inside.

He found the angle he was looking for when Yew keened, clamping down around his cock. Janne relentlessly attacked it in waves of thrusts, savoring the increase of friction on his raging hardon, running himself ragged, as he worked toward their sweet release. “Un, come Yew!”

 

“Janne!” As if following the command, Yew came hard into his hand, knees buckled, shuddering and grateful that Janne was supporting him. Janne dove in deep, and held still as Yew rode out the pleasurable waves of the orgasm. Feeling the rings of muscle tightening and untightening in a frenzy around his dick, it took everything he had to not move. He didn’t want to ruin it for Yew - after all, what was the point if they both didn’t feel good? After a show like that, he didn’t have much left to go, embracing the smaller body below him so tightly that their bodies seemed to melt together. Janne quickly plunged himself in deep as many times as he could until he reached his own orgasm, connecting them as close as he could together, shuddering as he emptied inside of Yew in thick splurts.

  


The heat was unbearable now; he helped Yew onto the edge of the frame of the hot springs so they could at least cool off in the brisk night air.

“Janne,” Yew said, breath no longer ragged. “Are you still leaving?”

“...Yes,” he replied.

“The next time we meet, I’ll give you a better reason. To keep this world.” Then Yew blushed. “A real one. I mean.”

“Don’t die before we meet again then.” Janne ordered. Then he thought for a second. “You’re a lot more understanding about this than I thought.”

“You’ve made up your mind, and if you believe that strongly about it, I don’t have the power to change it. Yet.” Yew said accepting the truth.

Just then, Yew looked at Janne, then did a double take as if he had seen a ghost. “Oh no, Tiz, sir!” 

Tiz was still asleep in his corner of the hot springs looking quite a bit cooked.  


~~~

As Yew helped Tiz out of the bath, Janne used the distraction to make his exit. He found his clothes in the dressing room, they were hung and smelled freshly washed. His weapon sat nearby. He dressed quickly, making sure nothing was missing. Just as he was about to set foot out of the Yunohana entrance, he was blocked by the Moon lady, Magnolia.

Unsure what she wanted, he held his hands up. “I don’t want to fight you.” he announced to her.

“Yew really loves you, and yet, you’re leaving?” she stepped forward, spear in hand, deep red eyes narrowing, her aura all but screaming murder.

“It’s not the last time we’ll meet.” he sighed, running his hand through his hair as a means to calm himself down. “Maybe we’ll have a real answer by then.”

“You won’t change your decision?”

“I can’t.” Janne continued past her. “I've gone too far.”

When she turned around, he was gone.

\---

\---

\---

****Omake section!!****

Here is the original concept of this fic

And here is a scene that wasn't used in the fic because I chose to keep it in Janne's perspective. But I did like how hot Tiz came out. Even if he had bags under his eyes from staying up late.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, you made it to the end??? Thank you so much for your time, that means a lot to me!! If you caught any mistakes, please let me know. I think I did my best to correct them and my bf looked over it too. Sorry the artwork is inconsistent, I drew a few of them out of order... since I wrote and rewrote a lot of parts TT so some of the art looks better than others... sorry about that.


End file.
